Listen To Your Inervoice
by Lady Kali' Barton
Summary: For Relena fans Only! Oh and 1 more thing.....I'M BAACCCKKKK! I can finally sign in! Thank you God!!!!!


Listen To Your Inner Voice by Karma Rose 195  
  
  
  
  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
'Morning,' thought the tired eighteen year old Relena Peacecraft. 'Why do I even bother waking up?'  
  
Her mood was lesser than perfect this dark, soggy day. She was tired ….and not because she didn't get any sleep. Oh no she got plenty of sleep, her dreams of sweet ecstasy with the man that was to haunt her dreams and life forever.  
  
"Heero….," she said. "Why, damnit WHY!" her voice filled with rage and angst. 'He left me with nothing and ….and I….just…,"  
  
'Fell in his arms like a fool,' an inner voice taunted. 'Baka. You should have know he never could love you.'  
  
'Shut up,' Relena told the voice. She got up out of bed groggily, stumbling over piles of forgotten laundry. 'How could this happen to me?' she asked her-self. She walked into the bathroom, longing for a very, VERY, hot bath.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Her apartment was less than perfect, just like her mood. Small yet in a quaint sorta way. It would look a lot nicer if she would clean up a bit. After her bath, Relena decided to spend her day off clean up her junky apartment.  
  
'Dusting, and cleaning is just not me,' she thought. 'After having maids do all this I'm surprise I know how to work a hand-held vacuum cleaner.'  
  
Finally after what seemed like hours of work, she almost completed the backbreaking labor.  
  
'Three corners down, two more to go,' she thought as she picked up a brown looking thing. "What's this…..," Relena ponder out loud. As she looked closer she noticed the two black button eyes staring at her. 'No…this can't be!' she thought in surprise. 'It's the teddy bear Heero gave me!' She gasped. 'And I thought I thew it out ages ago.'  
  
'You couldn't bear it, remember Relena?' The annoying little inner voice was back again.  
  
'Damnit! Why can't you leave me alone!' Relena though angrily.  
  
'I can't leave you alone remember? I'm your inner voice!'  
  
Relena rolled her eyes. 'I must be going crazy…..,' She began to start cleaning up again. 'Sheesh I need to get out more.'  
  
'Yeah you do!!!' the inner voice agreed enthusiastically . 'Maybe you might find the one you've been searching for,' it said slyly.  
  
'Yeah right,' Relena thought doubtingly. 'Hee-…I mean that baka wouldn't be living any-where near me!'  
  
'Oh but how would you know?' the voice asked. 'You haven't been out much, have you Relena? No time for parting or clubbing because you've been sulking around here!' the voice nearly shouted. 'I mean come on! Do you really expect him to fall for you if you run after him shouting: 'HEERO SHOOT ME! I LOVE YOU!' like some damn fool?'  
  
'Welllll I never thought of that,' Relena thought sitting down on her Lazy- boy. 'I guess back when I was fifteen I was a little headstrong and I was a lot more dramatic but I've changed.'  
  
'Well then show Heero the new you, the fine, mature, foxy you!'  
  
'I'm not foxy!' she thought, blushing.  
  
'Yes you are girl! I'm tellin' ya you are!' the voice yelled encouragingly.  
  
'But you gotta believe in your-self Relena. Like the saying goes; 'Always listen to your inner voice'.'  
  
'What saying?'  
  
'Never mind, any-way this is what I want you to do; get the sexiest outfit you own, put it on and then go partying, 'kay? The voice asked.  
  
"Yeah I think, no I will do that." Relena said standing up and running to her closet. ' Hmmm…now where did I put that halter dress?'  
  
~~~~~****Two hours later***~~~~~~  
  
Relena check her-self in the mirror. No longer wearing sweats but a golden sparkly form fitting halter dress with matching golden pumps. Her hair was done up with a few locks coming elegantly down. Relena's now mature body looked sexy tonight and to top it off, she put on a sparkly silver belt with the word 'FOXY' on the buckle.  
  
'Your are soooo right,' she though spinning around in front of the mirror. 'I AM FOXY!'  
  
'Told ya so,' the voice said smugly. 'But you better go!'  
  
'Why?' Relena thought puzzled.  
  
'Lets just say that if you don't go now, you'll miss a speical some-one who is in need of your lovin' tonight!'  
  
'Is it….,' Relena asked hopefully.  
  
'Can't tell, but just do me one tiny favor will you?  
  
'Sure,' Relena replied furrowing her eyebrows.  
  
'Be your-self and don't be intimidated, 'kay? Be strong, be confident, and above all…….BE FOXY!!!!! KNOCK 'EM DEAD RELENA!' the voice yelled.  
  
'I will! Thank you inner voice. Remind me to always listen to you!' And with that Relena walked out of her apartment feeling confident, and beautiful.  
  
  
  
~~**~~**In Heaven**~~**~~  
  
"Sheesh, when will this girls learn!" Karma exclaimed to her-self. "It's all about technique, sexyness, AND FOXYNESS!  
  
"Another mission completed?" her twin Kismet, who appeared beside her, asked.  
  
"Yes but I'm afraid this isn't the last of these type of missions!" "Girls these day!!"  
  
"But at lest you made one girl better."  
  
"That boy Heero better treat her right or else!'" Karma said shaking her fist.  
  
"You talk as if you were some old lady," her friend, Eliah, taunted.  
  
"Yeah and we're only 18!" Exclaimed Kismet.  
  
"Well it has been some centuries since we died." Karma stated quietly.  
  
"Yea we know," replied Kismet and Eliah at the same time.  
  
"I'm just happy I made Relena's life happy. I wish I could help ever girl like that."  
  
"Well you have plenty of time to do that don't you?" Eliah said, taking Karma's hand. "But you deserve a break."  
  
"Yeah I think my inner voice would like that!"  
  
They all turn and walk out of the room laughing.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~The**End~~ 


End file.
